


Beast

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers (2012) References, Complete, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Male Friendship, One Shot, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Loki's reunion with the smash happy Beast.





	Beast

"You stay away from me, Beast. I have done nothing on Sakaar to warrant your 'attentions' and I am not going to here either. I have more important things to do."

"Not Beast, Hulk. Loki not smell bad now, smell good."

"Excuse me ? I do not smell. Frost Giants sweating would be counterproductive to living in a frozen environment."

"No mean that. Mean not leave Thor, people, even Hulk behind. Loki good."

"Ah-ha, no. Who am I supposed to annoy if Thor is dead ? He is the only family I have now. My only friend since Hela killed Fandral."

"Hulk be friend."

"Ow, ow. I think I prefer being smashed. Wah, don't you dare ! Do not dare. I will freeze you if I have to !"

"Joke."

"Well, it is not funny. Do you know where my brother is ?"

"No know, you magic."

"How insightful. I suppose I will see you later, Hulk."

"Bye, Loki."


End file.
